Gwanghwamun
by VincentCho96
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang melibatkan masa lalu dan Kyuhyun yang terjun ke dimensi lain untuk bertahan. Kenangan yang sangat berharga antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Tapi takdir tak mengizinkanku untuk tinggal, aku diharuskan hidup untuk masa depan. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong bila aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu karena dari dulu hingga kini aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu." YAOI! Kyumin FF


**Gwanghwamun**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast : <strong>

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other casts**

**Genre : Hurt, romance.**

**YAOI**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. BE SMART, ok!**

_**Perhatian: perhatikan tahunnya, karena tiap tahun itu berbeda kejadian dan merupakan kejadian masa lalu atau kejadian yang sedang terjadi.**_

_**Cerita ini murni milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama para tokoh. Jangan bash orangnya ya.**_

"_ENJOY! KEEP CALM & SUPPORT KYUMIN! GIVING OUR LOVE FOR THEM."_

_~VincentCho96~_

_******Present*******_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"_Menuju dan masuk ke dalam dimensi lain. Dimana tersimpan banyak kenangan antara kau dan aku yang berawal di Gwanghwamun. Tahukah kau? Aku selalu bahagia dan merasa gugup ketika bertemu di tempat itu. Kaulah orang pertama yang selalu membuatku gugup seperti itu. Kita berjalan berdampingan, menapaki jalan dan berpegangan tangan. Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat kurindukan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku berada dimasa lalu – kembali untuk melihat kenangan kita. Jika harus memilih, aku ingin tetap berada dimasa lalu dimana kita masih bersama, dimana kau dan aku selalu saling memberikan cinta. Tapi takdir tak mengizinkanku untuk tinggal, aku diharuskan hidup untuk masa depan. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong bila aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu karena dari dulu hingga kini aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu."_

**2007**

Semilir angin yang mengusap wajah dan pantulan lembayung senja di danau, burung-burung yang mulai kembali ke sarangnya dan juga hilir mudik orang-orang yang kian berkurang. Di sana seorang pemuda sedang berdiri memunggungi jalan dan menghadap ke danau. Ia tampak menunggu seseorang, sesekali ia menengadah ke atas untuk menrasakan udara sore hari yang semakin terasa. Ia memejamkan mata masih merasakan udara yang semakin dingin. Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan aroma tutuh orang ini. Ia memegang tangan orang yang memeluknya lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah orang itu. Ia terus tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh orang itu.

"Menunggu lama? Maaf pekerjaanku belum selesai tadi dan setelah selesai aku langsung bergegas kemari." Orang itu memasang wajah penyesalan masih sambil memeluk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tak masalah, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu waktumu.."

"Ti..tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Sungguh bukan. Aku hanya khawatir kau terlalu jenuh menungguku. Maafkan aku." Lagi. Ia memasang wajah penyesalan dua kali lipat sambil terus memeluk pemuda itu.

"Hei tidak apa-apa sayang, aku rela menunggumu berapapun lamanya asalkan kau datang. Itu saja, dan sekarang kau sudah datang. Aku senang sekali." Pemuda itu mengusap pipi kiri orang yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan manis ini.

"Tapi Kyuhyun, aku .." ucapannya terpotong ketika orang itu – Kyuhyun menariknya menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang langsung menghadap danau.

"Sebaiknya simpan penyesalanmu dan duduk disini bersamaku. Kau pasti lelah kan berlari sejauh itu, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap keringat Sungmin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap wajahnya.

"Haah lihat matahari mulai tenggelam, sangat indah." Kyuhyun menunjuk arah barat dimana matahari mulai turun. Sungmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum senang.

"Benar. Indah sekali." Sungmin sangat terpesona, ini benar-benar menyenangkan menurutnya. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun merapatkan posisi duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu, kau itu yang paling indah dimataku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa saja, hhhh sejak kapan kau mulai merayu begini? Aku tak tahu kau bisa merayu seorang laki-laki sepertiku." Balas Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kaulah orang yang sangat indah dalam segala hal. Kau tahu aku selalu mengatakan ini padamu. Kau tahu itu, aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh. Kau mungkin pernah berpikir ini menjijikkan, tapi itulah yang kurasakan padamu." Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam, saling menatap dan menyelami kedalam manik mata dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi kanan Sungmin dan berakhir dibibirnya. Ia kembali menatap bola mata kekasihnya dan tersenyum.

"Harus kau tahu Sungmin, aku sangat mencintaimu." Setelah itu keduanya sibuk untuk menenangkan jantung mereka yang menggila. Mereka meraih bibir satu sama lain dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, tanpa ada paksaan ataupun nafsu. Mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman-ciuman yang panjang tanpa peduli dan sadar bila matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

**2014**

November. Bulan yang memasuki musim hujan di bagian tropis bumi atau musim dingin di bagian subtropis bumi. Berbeda wilayah dan daratan tetapi sama-sama membuat semua orang harus memakai mantel tebalnya. Dingin dan menusuk epidermis kulit. Semua orang merasakan bagaimana hebatnya udara yang berubah dari hangat menjadi dingin yang benar-benar dingin. Hanya orang yang bodoh dan putus asa lah yang dengan menantangnya membiarkan tubuhnya membeku tanpa pakaian yang bisa dikatakan hangat. Orang-orang akan mengatakan bodoh ketika melihat bila ada yang seperti itu, mereka tidak salah jika beranggapan seperti itu karena memang orang bodohlah yang membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan parahnya musim dingin.

Musim dingin. Hati yang hampa. Lengkap sudah bagaimana penderitaan yang dialami. Seperti seorang pria muda yang menatap kosong ke balik jendela kamarnya. Menatap kapas putih yang berjatuhan lembut dan uap yang menghiasi kacanya. Ia hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun meski tahu ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seolah ia tidak peduli kepada siapapun yang masuk, ia bahkan seperti patung hidup yang diam kaku tapi masih bisa bernapas. Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya hangat tapi ia tetap diam tak mempedulikan orang yang dipunggunginya.

"Hyung, ayah menyuruhmu untuk turun. Acara pertunangan akan segera dimulai. Kuharap kau tidak membuat keributan." Ucap orang itu pelan, sungguh ia pun tak sanggup harus melihat kakaknya seperti ini. "Sungmin hyung... aku menyayangimu. Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ayah menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Ku harap kau mengerti." Lanjutnya tanpa tahu jika kakaknya ini sedang menahan untuk tidak berteriak seperti orang gila.

Sungmin berbalik, ia menatap adiknya sejenak. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan menyusul ke bawah." Hanya itu jawabannya, ia benar-benar menjaga suara dan emosinya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah. Adiknya hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik menuju keluar kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya menatap punggungnya kosong.

"Sungjin-ah. Bilang pada ayah aku akan menyusul 10 menit lagi." Ucap Sungmin sebelum adiknya berhasil keluar kamar. Sungjin hanya diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar. Kini keadaan kamarnya benar-benar sepi seperti semula.

Ia kembali menghadap ke jendela kamarnya, ia mendekat dan mengusap kacanya yang berembun menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu melalui telunjuknya. 'Mianhae – maafkan aku'. Tak terasa ada setetes air hangat yang melewati pipinya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir meski tak sebanyak sebelumnya ketika ia sedang sendirian. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang laki-laki pengecut yang masih bertahan hidup. Ia sangat menyadari bila pipinya kian menirus dan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat tahu ia sangat menyedihkan dengan keadaanya yang sekarang, dengan air matanya yang selalu membasahi pipi tirusnya dan mengering di sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah tengah menahan sesuatu. Ia benar-benar lemah. Ia benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan ayahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik setelah memastikan wajahnya tampak seperti semula tanpa bekas air mata. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan turun kebawah. Ia tahu semua orang kini menatapnya, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana orang-orang tengah berkumpul dan memperhatikannya dan langsung menuju tempat di samping adik dan ibunya. Ia menghormat sopan kepada orang-orang yang menatapnya tadi.

"Maaf telah menunggu lama." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian mendengar ayahnya berbicara di samping kirinya. Sedangkan ibunya menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya. Ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang menenangkan dari ibunya. Tapi ia tidak merasa terbantu, ia bukan gugup seperti orang kebanyakan. Ia hanya menahan emosinya.

ia menatap wanita di seberang meja yang juga tengah menatapnya, wanita itu tersenyum tapi ia hanya membalas dengan menunduk hormat. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan orang tuanya dengan mempermalukan keluarganya di hadapan keluarga calon tunangannya. Wanita itu kemudian mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya. Ia melangkah anggun dengan gaun _peach_ nya, seolah tengah menunjukkan betapa cantiknya dia. Tapi ia tidak tahu bila laki-laki yang akan menyematkan cincin tunangannya itu tak pernah merasa terpesona olehnya. Yang wanita itu tahu hanya decak kekaguman orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan dengan sangat anggun, wanita itu terus tersenyum menatap pria di hadapannya seolah di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi sang pria hanya tersenyum kecil, jelas sekali seperti senyum yang di paksakan.

Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya samar, ia meraih tangan sang wanita dan berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Orang-orang menatap mereka penuh kekaguman, mereka terpesona oleh pasangan itu. Pria yang manis dan tampan juga wanita yang anggun dan cantik.

Acara yang mereka sebut sebagai pertunangan itu akan segera berlangsung, dan pasangan ini hanya saling menatap sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah di atur oleh orang tua mereka. Sungmin meraih tangan kanan wanita itu lalu mulai menyematkan cincin ke jari tengahnya begitu sebaliknya. Suara tepukan tangan bergema di ruangan itu, semua orang berbahagia tapi tidak untuknya. Seharusnya mereka menyadari dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Tapi seolah semua orang egois tidak mau mempedulikan perasaannya. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum biasa sebagai formalitas, bukan senyum yang sangat manis seperti dulu. Senyum yang dulu sudah hilang entah kemana, senyum yang bisa membuat orang terpesona dan merasa kehangatan di dalamnya. Tapi itu dulu sebelum keadaan yang sekarang terjadi, sebelum ia meninggalkan kenangan masa lalu yang selalu mewarnai hidupnya. Ia merasa hidupnya bagaikan ruang kosong dan hampa, tanpa ada warna dan gairah bahkan meragukan apakah ia masih pantas dikatakan hidup setelah semua yang dialaminya? Terlalu sulit bila harus bertahan sampai detik ini sebenarnya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia hanyalah seorang sulung yang bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya juga sebagai objek paksaan sang ayah dengan alasan demi keluarga. Ia kembali menghela napasnya, ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa seolah ada _chip _berbahaya yang kapan saja bisa meledakkan kepalanya. ia tidak sabar segera pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi ke suatu tempat dimana bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya, meski itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia seperti boneka hidup jika terus berada di tempat ini lebih lama.

"Sungmin-ssi, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau lihat? Orang tua kita sepertinya senang sekali." Suara wanita di sampingnya membuyarkan pikirannya. Jika boleh jujur perasaannya saat ini adalah jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia masih cukup sadar dimana posisinya sekarang.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu juga?" ucapnya berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Hmmm, aku merasa senang. Kau juga kan?" jawab wanita itu yang di balas senyuman tipis Sungmin.

"Haah aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita bisa terikat seperti ini, kau tahu? Aku sangat gugup ketika tahu kau akan menjalin hubungan denganku apalagi sampai bertunangan seperti sekarang." Lanjut wanita itu lagi, tapi Sungmin tetap diam sesekali tersenyum tipis atau anggukkan sebagai respons yang diberikannya.

"Sungmin, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" seseorang menghampiri Sungmin sambil tersenyum hormat pada wanita di sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"Hmm, Chloe boleh aku pinjam tunanganmu ini sebentar?" tanya orang itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan bergabung dengan yang lain kalau begitu." Jawab Chloe.

"Terima kasih."

"Santai saja Yesung – oppa. Hhhh asalkan kau tidak membawa lari tunanganku ini." Kata Chloe sambil bercanda. Setelah Chloe pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yesung membawa Sungmin ke suatu tempat di luar gedung itu. Sungmin yang sedari tak membuka suara mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya ketika mereka sampai di sebuah taman kosong di belakang gedung itu. Yesung hanya memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya samar. Ia merasa bingung harus mulai bercerita dari mana. Tapi ia sudah berjanji akan mengatakan semua sebelum terlambat.

"Sungmin – ah, aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Jangan dulu pergi atau membenciku jika aku mengatakannya, aku.. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ku tahu sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ucap Yesung berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa apa yang akan diceritakannya adalah sesuatu yang harus didengar Sungmin.

"Katakan saja," Sungmin meng- iyakan permintaan Yesung sambil mengangguk.

"Ini soal Kyuhyun.." Ucap Yesung pelan, ia memerhatikan ekspresi apa yang Sungmin berikan, ia masih ingin melihat apa respons yang dibeikan oleh pria didepannya ini. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Yesung, Sungmin menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Sebenarnya ia dirawat di rumah sakit saat ini. Tunggu dulu, kau harus mendengarkanku dulu. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak padaku, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi padanya saat ini. " Yesung mencegah langkah Sungmin yang hendak kembali.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu hyung, tapi untuk masalah anak itu aku masih ragu. Dan aku tidak menyangka dia akan melibatkanmu dalam sandiwara murahannya. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana ia menipuku dengan alasan yang sama? Berpura-pura masuk rumah sakit agar aku khawatir padanya. Aku sudah lelah.." Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa pusing akan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini. Sungguh rasanya ia lebih baik pergi jauh-jauh dari negara ini, melepaskan semua yang terikat padanya dan jika ia mampu ia berharap dihapuskan segala ingatannya tentang kehidupannya saat ini. Ini semua sangat sulit baginya.

"Kau masih tidak peduli padanya? Aku tahu kau akan menjadi milik orang lain, tapi kau juga tidak boleh egois. Kau harus menyelesaikan urusan masa lalumu." Yesung memegang kedua tangan Sungmin lalu mengenggamnya.

"Aku yang lebih tahu kehidupanku, jadi tak perlu repot-repot mengingatkanku." Sungmin melepas genggaman Yesung lalu berbalik memunggungi.

"Kau tamuku malam ini, tidak baik terlalu lama berada di luar seperti ini. Masuklah hyung!" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap punggungnya sendu.

"Aku tahu kau belum berubah Sungmin-ah.." lirih Yesung menatap punggung yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu gedung.

Putih. Bunyi pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar. Kesan pertama ketika sesorang memasuki ruangan itu termasuk Yesung yang saat ini berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang putih di ruangan itu. Ia hanya menatap wajah seseorang yang berbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu, ia memandang sendu.

"Dia tetap tidak percaya padaku, Kyuhyun – ah. Aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuatnya percaya? Bertahanlah lebih lama Kyuhyun. Kami membutuhkan mu." Ucap Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat. Yesung menghela napasnya lalu melirik jam dinding di belakangnya. Tepat pukul 9 malam dan waktu jam besuk sudah habis.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah Kyuhyun – ah. Maaf aku harus kembali, waktu jam besuk sudah habis." Yesung menatap penuh penyesalan.

"Aku menyayangimu." Setelah itu Yesung melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan seorang yang tengah bertahan dalam komanya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

**2008 **

Musim panas tentu juga matahari yang menyinari dengan terik, tapi tidak membuat orang-orang yang tengah menikmati jalanan Gwanghwamun itu pergi. Mereka berjalan santai sambil membawa minuman dingin sebagai penghilang haus. Beberapa cafe yang tak jauh dari sana pun ramai oleh pengunjung, mereka benar-benar menikmati musim panas tahun ini. Tanpa terkecuali dua orang pria muda yang tengah berpegangan tangan menyusuri jalanan itu dengan santai. Sesekali mereka melirik lalu tersenyum bersama. Benar-benar seperti remaja yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Huh? Merasakan apa?" kernyit yang satunya bingung.

"Coffee. Disana." Tunjuk pria itu ke arah sebuah cafe yang tidak begitu padat pengunjung.

"Oh. Kau mau kita kesana?" tanya yang satunya lagi.

"Bila kau mau Min, bagaimana?"

"Tentu, aku juga ingin minum coffee. Ayo." Sungmin menariknya menuju tempat yang dituju dengan semangat. Sedangkan yang ditariknya hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau tidak perlu setengah berlari seperti ini."

"Kau tidak lihat, ya Kyu? Lihat! Banyak pengunjung yang kesana, kau tidak mau kan kehabisan tempat duduk?" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa ringan.

"Ya, ya terserah padamu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuruti Sungmin. Kemudian mereka sampai di caffee itu dengan sedikit menyelip dan langsung berburu kursi di dekat jendela ujung caffee. Mereka hanya menunduk maaf pada orang yang mereka selip.

"Hahh akhirnya.." Sungmin tertawa pelan diikuti Kyuhyun di seberangnya.

"Kau benar-benar, ya. Untung saja ahjumma tadi baik. Hhh." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin sambil tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama kemudian mulai memesan.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Sangat. Sangat menyenangkan bersamamu." Timpal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengulum senyum malu.

"Aku merasa benar-benar hidup, kau tahu?"

"Tentu karena akulah napasmu dan sebaliknya, benarkan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya. Sungmin hanya memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggeleng. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar memiliki kadar kepercayaannya yang tinggi. Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, sesekali melihat ke jendela di samping mereka hingga pesanan mereka datang.

"Coffee di sini adalah yang terbaik!" seru Sungmin setelah ia mencoba coffeenya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil meminum coffeenya juga.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita kemari lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kalau saja waktu kita sedikit lebih longgar, kita akan sering kemari. Di sini nyaman apalagi tempat yang biasa kita kunjungi itu." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Ya, dan danau itu sekarang banyak yang mengunjungi akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin mereka baru menyadarinya jika tempat itu benar-benar indah." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengulum senyum. "Kyuhyun – ah, terima kasih atas semuanya." Lanjutnya, Kyuhyun hanya memandang bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya

"Untuk kencannya hari ini. Aku senang sekali." Jawab Sungmin tetap dalam senyumannya.

"Hhh aku lebih berterima kasih kau mau melonggarkan waktumu untukku. Aku juga senang." Dua insan itu kemudian menghabiskan sisa waktu kencan mereka hari ini dengan senyum secerah mentari dan dengan perasaan yang hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**2014**

Sepi. Gelap. Mengapa seperti ini? Tak ada siapapun yang bisa menolong dari kegelapan yang sangat mengekang. Di sini, Kyuhyun merasa kesepian dalam kegelapan. Ia terbangun di tempat yang ia juga tak tahu dimana. Gelap, sunyi dan hanya ia sendiri. Ia terbangun dengan sejuta kebingungan yang menemani, ia berjalan ke timur, ke barat, ke selatan bahkan ia tidak yakin apakah yang ia lewati memang memiliki arah. Tapi yang hanya ia temukan adalah dirinya sendiri ditempat yang begitu asing. Takut? Tentu saja, ia sangat membutuhkan setitik cahaya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi percuma, seberapapun ia mencoba yang ia temukan adalah kebuntuan. Ia menyerah, ia kembali terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Apa ini mimpi buruk? Tapi jika ini mimpi kenapa ia merasa ini bukanlah mimpi? Ini sangatlah membingungkan. Belum selesai dengan kebingungannyaa, samar-samar ada suara yang menggema '_Dia tetap tidak percaya padaku, Kyuhyun – ah. Aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuatnya percaya? Bertahanlah lebih lama Kyuhyun. Kami membutuhkan mu._' '_Kumohon, bertahanlah Kyuhyun – menyayangimu' _. siapa? Siapa yang berbicara? Ia mendongak lalu memutar tubuhnya. Tidak ada! Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Lalu suara siapa itu? Ia tidak mungkin berdelusi bukan? Tidak! Ia yakin, itu adalah suara seseorang, seseorang yang familiar. Tapi.. siapa?

"Dimana ini? Dimana ini! Hei, siapapun tolong aku!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia jatuh terduduk lalu mendekap lututnya erat-erat. "Jangan mempermainkanku, ini.. dimana?" lirihnya. Baru saja akan menunduk, ia melihat setitik cahaya, ia langsung berdiri dan mengikuti hatinya untuk melangkah menuju ke titik cahaya yang bahkan sangat sedikit. Tiba-tiba titik cahaya itu semakin membesar dan sangat menyilaukan, Kyuhyun menutupi pandangannya karena silau. Kyuhyun terperangah, ia melihat seseorang yang tubuhnya sama persis dengannya. Tapi ada yang berbeda, pakaian orang itu yang serba putih dan.. wajahnya bahkan tertutupi penutup kepala. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya bisa melihat ujung hidung dan bibir tebalnya yang lagi-lagi sama dengan miliknya.

"Siapa kau? Kau yang membawaku kemari? Tempat apa ini?" rentetan pertanyaan menyembur orang asing itu. Tapi yang di tanya hanya diam lalu mulai mendekat. Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun mundur, ia hanya menatap penuh tanya pada orang asing itu.

"Kau yang membawa dirimu kemari," jawabnya tanpa menjelaskan. Kyuhyun semakin bingung lalu mendekat maju.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"Kau lupa sebelumnya dengan apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Ini adalah ruang antara kesadaran dan tidak." Jawabnya.

"Apa? Maks.."

"Kau koma." Potong orang itu cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap orang di depannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Lanjut orang asing itu. Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun serasa terdorong dan di tubruk oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Ia melihat sekitar dan mengernyit bingung.

"Ini.. aneh." Hanya itu respon Kyuhyun. Tapi seketika itu tubuhnya merasa lemas, sangat lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Tapi ia terkejut ternyata ada sebuah kursi di belakangnya hingga kini ia duduk di kursi tanpa membentur lantai.

"Biar kujelaskan." Ucap orang itu sambil meraih sebuah gagang pintu di depannya, sedangkan Kyunyun hanya memperhatikan.

"Ini adalah portal kenangan, semua kenanganmu ada disini. Biar ku buka satu dan kau harus masuk kedalamnya." Lanjut orang itu, kyuhyun mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu? Aku.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Karena kau harus tetap hidup." Ucap orang itu. "Kau akan menemukan banyak kenangan berharga yang pernah kau punya. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk bisa merasakan kenangan itu. Dan kau harus bertahan hingga kau bisa sadar kembali." Lanjutnya, kali ini orang itu menjelaskan.

"Aku.. harus.. bertahan? Kenapa? Apa gunanya aku bertahan? Tolong jelaskan padaku dengan jelas." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia harus merasa sedih? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pertahankan. Yang ia tahu.. ia hanya terjebak dalam kegelapan dan orang ini yang membawanya ke tempat aneh ini. Ia menatap orang itu lama meminta penjelasan.

"Kau yang tahu alasannya. Karena ini semua adalah kenanganmu, kau akan mengerti setelah masuk kedalam portal ini." Dan setelah itu tubuh Kyuhyun merasa melayang dan tersedot kedalam lubang yang warnanya berubah-ubah seolah menujukkan warna berbagai kenangan.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**:  
>:<strong>

**:**

**:**

**Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ? tunggu kelanjutannya ya. Eh apa ada yang masih setia atau masih bertahan? Hhhh kalian harus menemani kyuhyun agar ia bisa bertahan #plototin satu2 xD**

**Gimana ceritanya? Kesannya gimana? Hhh saya gak percaya diri nih. Masih banyak yang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya? Ada yang tiba-tiba matanya 'kesleo' karena typo? dan lagi-lagi sekat2nya hilang T.T. Maafkan daku readers _.**

**Maaf lama update karena saya lagi UAS nih.. tapi saya bener-bener nyempetin nulis ini sebelum tanggal itu terjadi. Haaah rasanya ituu..yaahh. semoga FF ini bisa menjadi bacaan yang kalian nikmati ya ^^**

**Salam Joyers dari saya :* **

**I LOVE U~ I LOVE KYUMIN~**

**Mari bertahan ^_^**

_**VincentCho96~**_


End file.
